User talk:XXProValenciaXx
My Talk-Page Rules So, you're here to either say "Hi", discuss something or actually just rage at me. If you do, just make sure you sign your text with four tildes or I will make sure that your comment will get targeted with a name. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1dollar.wav page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat ban You have been banned from the chat for 1 day for calling users "Retard" If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello hey TheEnd36 (talk) 22:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey there $ key broken $o...Expect thi$ $ign: $. Anywho, could you give me $ome example$ of $pelling and grammer mi$take$ on my $tory. ive been working on it Comment unsigned by IanSanity, Hah. Chat shutdown. Is there any place I can talk to you? The chat was shut down. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ Sounds interesting Hey, Thanks for the compliments on Secret Bar. It was my first pasta, and in many ways I will always consider it the flagship story of my profile. I would be very interested in working on a collaboration. It sounds like a cool concept that I could sink my teeth into. Let me know what your thoughts are on any story ideas and we can discuss it further. Best regards, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Something I was considering Honestly when I wrote Secret Bar, I didn't think much in the way of spin-offs or continuations. It was sort of a one time story, inspired by my own behavior when I first turned 21. The character of Kurt in that story was based heavily on who I was at that age. I was a bored kid in New Orleans that had finally become 'legal' to do all that cool stuff, yet I found life to be very boring. For example, on my 21st birthday, which happened to fall on a Tuesday or Wednesday, I went to a Gulf Coast casino with my grandparents. (Yeah, I was cool!) Of course, that weekend, me and my friends went out and celebrated the right way, but even that seemed dull. I wanted to find some deep underground society in my own city. That was my inspiration, years later, for Secret Bar. One idea that I do have, that's been in my head for a few weeks now, is sort of a continuation, but from a different perspective. Since Kurt was able to outsmart Jodie and the bartender with his phone trick, and violate their very strict rules on bringing mortals down to the bar, I was thinking of doing a follow up story, with Jodie and the bartender as sort of the protagonist, as they now face punishment from Din and the other hellish minions for allowing a mortal to escape. Let me know what your thoughts are on using that as a platform for a story. --Banningk1979 (talk) 08:52, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I set up Skype Hey, Haven't used Skype in years so I had to set it back up today. The username is Redacted by Val (pretty simple yeah?). I work evenings and am usually home after midnight on workdays. Just let me know when you'd want to make some time to discuss the story collaboration. --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Skype Well, I'll probably be going to bed in about half an hour. Go ahead and Skype me if you aren't busy, we can chat for a little while. --Banningk1979 (talk) 10:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Spinpasta it is Sure, I'll head over to their chat room. --Banningk1979 (talk) 10:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Kaitlin usually only comes to chat at night at around 5 PM my time (which is 8 for her, IDK what time you're in. >.>) So it'd be best to come to her chat at that time where all three of us can be there but if it's something very important I can be there sooner. Also, most of the Creepypasta chatting groups have moved to Spinpasta if you were wondering where everyone went. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC)